Dragon Magick
by Anste
Summary: Slayers & Saiyuki
1. Catastrophe, Or is it?

Disclaimer: Hello, one and all. Long time no write, but I am starting pick up the strange little plastic device called "pen-siill" (or however you say it) again. Damn miracle if you ask me…

1) Any animes which shall be placed in this fic are most likely not mine, yet if you pay me, I might be able to ninja some part of them for you… The companies did NOT just see that.

2) Eat Cheez-Itz and be happy.

3) There is no number three, so enjoy!

* * *

Hakkai walked on the city sidewalk with grocery bags in hand… or both. Goku had already extinguished the fridge of supplies bought 2 days ago, which of course was meant for the whole week. So, as always, the chestnut haired young man was the unanimous vote to get the groceries; for he was the only one with a car… which had unfortunately decided not too live anymore and committed temporary suicide in order to escape from more abuse from Hakkai's roommates. The man sighed as he looked up at the sky. At least it's a fairly peaceful day.

Suddenly, as he was turning the corner, two cats ran in front of his feet and sent him and his groceries flying right into a girl turning the corner from the opposite side.

SLAM! Their foreheads met right on… Pain.

"Ooooo…"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…"

Groceries were sprawled all other the pavement, and the two hurting souls clutched their aching craniums.

As the pain began to subside, Hakkai slowly stood up.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Oh yeah," she lifted her head, "I'm alri-ooo… elevation…" She had stood up too fast and paid the price.

"S-sorry about the groceries," the raven haired young woman made a weak smile. "I usually don't run into people… Especially to such a degree." She rubbed her injured head.

"Same here, don't worry about the groceries, worry about your head. There's no bleeding, is there?"

She looked at the young man for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Contagious was this laugh of hers, and thus, Hakkai joined in. Then pain struck again.

"Owww…" chorused the two of them.

"Lo' and behold the peril of sidewalks." The girl attempted to form a grin while in pain.

The brown haired man chuckled as he fixed his light frame black glasses, "So, do you think it wise if we remove ourselves from this peril?"

"Indeed but where shall we flee?"

"Starbucks?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The girl helped Hakkai pick up the groceries (the ones that weren't sidewalk-kill, of course) and the two went to the nearest Starbucks which just happened to be across the street from them. You know why? 'Cause it's a Starbucks, there's one in every corner. Duh.

* * *

Please review, and I shall attempt to continue as soon as I possible can on my schedule.

Lub-lub,  
Anste


	2. Chocolate muffins, coffee, and hidden au...

Disclaimer: Same caboodal folks, if you need clarification read the first chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Why wasn't I able to sense him?_ The thought coursed underneath the ice pack over Alex's forehead. The raven haired girl watched the man she bumped into get their coffee. Ever since two years ago, Alex had become very good at sensing people's aura, so bumping into; no, slamming into this boy is troubling indeed. Why is it that his aura is so suppressed… Like hers. You see, Alex found it very comfortable to lower her aura so she could practice not being detected. You never know when that might come in handy. It's not as if the young lady is anti-social, but she enjoys having the power to be seen only when you see fit… Unless that power slams you head on, on your forehead. The pain bit her again.

"Ouch!"

"Too much thinking?" The man smiled kindly.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Gets me every time."

"I got you a chocolate-…"

"Muffin!" she finished for him receiving the free chocolaty goodness enthusiastically.

The man laughed, "Haha, I guess I picked right."

As the brown haired youth sipped his chai and Alex nibbled on the chocolate chips on the muffin, the girl observed him thoughtfully.

Two hits. He must have somehow sensed that she liked muffins, especially chocolate muffins. _I wonder…_

The man looked up through this chestnut colored hair with his emerald eyes, "I'm glad you like it."

The raven haired girl looked down at the muffin then smiled at him, "Oh yes, thank you!"

"My pleasure."

"Umm… What's your name?"

"Hakkai, Cho Hakkai."

"Pleased to meet you Hakkai, my name's Alex." She reached out across the table with her left hand (the right had muffin guts all over it).

"Pleased to meet you as well, Miss.."

"If you insist, Ranolivna."

"Miss… Ranolivna… That's a mouthful isn't it?"

Alex laughed, "Indeed it is!"

"Ooo, muffin guts on right hand."

"Eh-heh. Yup, so me shaking with my left hand was only for your own personal safety."

"Thank you for the consideration." Laughed Hakkai.

And so Hakkai and Alex decided to meet up at the public library the next day. Hakkai also decided it would be best to try replacing the groceries he lost in the fall before heading back. Alex tried to pay him back for the groceries to no avail. So the two separated and went their separate ways till later…

* * *

Like it? Drop me a line, I'd appreciate it. No, the main point of this story is not just to hook up Alex and Hakkai, it will get more complicated later on, I promise!

Lub-lub to you all,

Anste


	3. All hail the CheeseItz

Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'… EXCEPT… one thing… Lila is the property of one of my friends and Youkai is property of Youkai…

This chapter starts getting PG-13: Swearing…. Mmmm-yep.

* * *

"What took you so long?" whined Goku, "I'm starving!"

The young man grappled for the Cheese-Itz box as Hakkai started to unpack the groceries from their brown captures.

"Get out of the way, monkey," Sanzo grabbed the new packet of cigarettes, still wrapped in plastic. He hastily unraveled the pack and popped one slender cylinder in between his lips.

"What took you so long," grumbled the blonde haired priest as he flicked life to a neon green lighter.

The other man smiled through his glasses, "I ran into a friend."

"Well don't do it again," the man took a deep inhale, "I was dieing here with monkey boy whining in my ear, and I had no more cigarettes since Gojyo stole my last pack this morning."

"By the way, where is Gojyo?" Hakkai inquired thoughtfully.

Sanzo's eye twitched, "Where do you think? If that idiot's not here, he's probably at the pool hall swindling some other idiot out of their money in cards."

* * *

"I'm back!" A blonde with a long braid put her jacket on one of the wooden hooks on the wall.

"Lunch is ready." A jovial shout rang out from the kitchen.

"Mmmm… Smells really good. What are we having?"

"You'll see, Youkai. How was your day?" Alex smiled at her friend and one of three roommates. "Did you get the strawberries I asked for?"

"Right here, and got them right after a _very_ nice day!"

"Is that so? Thank you." The raven haired girl put the rouge berries in the freezer to chill. "Do tell."

"Sure, but where are Lila and Kiara?"

"Lila has a ceremony to perform at the local shrine in an hour so she's fasting till then. Kiara is… well…"

"She's doing the Kiara thing, right?" Youkai sighed. "That was fairly obvious, I should've guessed."

"Yup, you should have. So what adventures unfolded before you today?"

"I decided that before I get the strawberries you asked for, I'd go to the arcade. But alas, it was closed for repairs (the air conditioning started to leak). And so, I decided to go into the pool hall since me dear friend Akabane has a part-time job as a bartender there."

"Mmm-hm…" Alex nodded her head as she slurped down the lightly fried noodles with sesame sauce.

"There, I found out that Akabane had a serious assignment to do for collage, and took the day off."

"Isn't he studying to be a mortician?"

"Yup! Well _anyhoo_, I'm about to leave when I saw a crowd around one of the tables along the wall. Some guy was getting his butt beat by a pretty skilled player (and cheater) in cards. Damn, this guy was like a bonafide pimp! He had like, **_ten_ **girls surrounding him!" The blonde held out her arms to display the large quantity as she chomped on the marinaded chicken pieces.

"You challenged him, didn't you," grinned Alex.

"You bet!" munchmunchmunch…

Alex watched her friend revel in the consumption of her nurturance for a moment.

"So… The moral of the story is… You found five bucks, right?"

"Better," the girl swallowed, "Won $570."

"Nice."

"Definitely."

* * *

"THIS DAY SUCKS!"

"Hello Gojyo."

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"SHUT UP!" the magenta haired man snatched a cigarette from the newly opened pack.

"What happened to the last pack you took from me?" growled Sanzo.

"I ate it," spat back Gojyo.

Goku wistled, "No wonder you had a bad day, those taste nasty."

The three older boys just stared at the youngest member.

"Now we know what you do in your spare time."

"But you just-…"

"It's called a joke, Goku."

"Yeah, you stupid filter eating monkey!"

"SHUT UP YOU FAGGOT NYMPH!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, HENTAI KAPPA!"

"Now, now children, settle down…"

"So what happened," Sanzo snatched back his cigarettes. "Not that I care or anything."

"I… don't feel like talking about it."

"You set us up, only to let us down. Come now," Hakkai laughed.

"Or is it something your ashamed of," Sanzo glanced at the man beside him, "If that's the case, you got me interested…"

"Well… It's nothing like tha-…"

"OooOoo… Did you get beat down?" Goku was getting curious as well.

"NO! I…" he lowered his voice, "Got beaten badly in a card game."

"So? Hakkai beats you all the time." Goku looked up at the elder boy in earnest confusion.

"IT WASN'T THE SAME!"

"How so?"

" IT WAS BY A GIR-…" he stopped moments too late.

"Oooh…"

"Ha, you love it when you lay a girl, but can't stand it when the girl lays it on you." Chuckled Sanzo.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Yey! Male prissy fights! Whoo-hoo! Told you I'd get betta'… Drop me a line, pleeeeaaase! I would appreciate it!

Lub-lub,

Anste


End file.
